Tu última sonrisa
by Noui
Summary: No podía ir con él, pero al menos quería pedirle perdón antes de que se fuera. Porque después de tanto tiempo, había acabado por cogerle demasiado cariño.[Drabble]


Holaa! Soy nueva en FF, aunque no nueva escribiendo fanfics. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún review!

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo hago esto para divertirme. Además, si me pertenecieran estos dos seguirían vivos… Y habría yaoi!

**Aviso:** este fic está también publicado en MY con el nombre de _Yuki-chan_, soy yo así que no está plagiado.

**Tu última sonrisa**

**— ¿Por qué... por qué lo hiciste? —**dijo entrecortadamente a causa de los fuertes sollozos que lo atacaban **—Cumplí mi parte del trato... No dejé que te mataran, dando mi vida por ello. Y... ahora, tú también estás aquí... —**siguió el chico a pesar de los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo por culpa del llanto. Golpeó suavemente el pecho del hombre que tenía delante, al que hace tan solo unos minutos había protegido con su vida. Pero este desaprovechó la oportunidad de salir vivo de allí, haciendo que el esfuerzo de Haku fuera en vano. Aunque él no lo veía así. Ahora podría decirle lo que no le había dicho en vida, lo mucho que lo apreciaba y, sobre todo, darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él, aun cuando lo trataba como basura.

**—Lo siento... Siento tanto todo lo que te hice, Haku. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no podría seguir viviendo sin ti... —**dijo suavemente acercando al chico hacia su cuerpo rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Él continuó llorando, en una mezcla entre rabia y felicidad. Escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor, intentando ahogar los sollozos, que cada vez eran menos audibles. Cuando al fin consiguió parar de llorar, Zabuza tomó su mentón delicadamente, con una dulzura que solo le mostraría a su pequeño Haku, y le dio un beso en la frente, tan solo un suave roce. Con sus pulgares, empezó a limpiar las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en la pálida piel del chico, viendo como delante de ellos aparecía una resplandeciente luz, que no pasó desapercibida para Haku.

**—¿Que es esa luz? —**preguntó con curiosidad, alejando su rostro de Zabuza sin deshacer el abrazo **—Es preciosa... —**dijo con voz anhelante, como si la luz lo atrayera. Acabó por deshacer el abrazo, parecía que incluso se había olvidado de Zabuza, y empezó a caminar hacia la luz, sin contar con que Zabuza lo tomara de la muñeca y lo volviera a atraer hacia su cuerpo una vez más.

**—¿Puedo hacer algo antes de que te marches? —**preguntó con un deje de tristeza en la voz, al haberse dado cuenta de lo que era la luz, y de que, probablemente, él no podría entrar en ella. Haku asintió, ignorando por un momento el fuerte deseo de ir hacia esa luz. Zabuza se inclinó hacia su rostro hasta lograr juntar sus labios con el menor en un suave roce, un simple beso que decía lo que durante toda su vida se había callado, y que ahora era lo que más anhelaba decir. Haku correspondió, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por su piel de porcelana. Ya era demasiado tarde, la luz comenzaba a desaparecer, así que Zabuza cortó el beso inesperadamente, recibiendo una mirada de confusión del menor. Tan solo señaló a la luz y le dio un suave empujón, indicándole que se fuera ya.

**—¿Tú no...? —**preguntó Haku al ver que el otro no lo seguía.

**—Yo no puedo ir a ese lugar, mi alma está corrompida desde hace mucho tiempo. En cambio, la tuya es verdadera y pura. Vete ya. —**contestó, diciendo las últimas palabras duramente para que le obedeciese. Haku se giró hacia él y depositó otro suave beso en sus labios, para después salir corriendo hacia la luz. Se vio envuelto en una calidez abrumadora pero, justo antes de desaparecer, miró a Zabuza, dedicándole su última sonrisa. Este se la devolvió, viendo como desaparecía ante sus ojos. Se odió con toda sus fuerzas por dejar que le ocurriera esto, por haber ignorado lo que sentía por él hasta ese momento. Tan solo deseó que, donde quiera que estuviese, Haku estuviera bien.

Espero que os haya gustado y no os hayais muerto del aburrimiento. Gracias a todos por leer!

Matta ne ^_^

_**Noui**_


End file.
